Eine Liebe mit der niemand gerechnet hat
by Foxi-kun
Summary: Es geht um eine Liebesbeziehung mit der niemand gerechnet hat ^.^ Wie der Titel schon sagt. Die Tamer und ihre Digimon machen Urlaub und zwei der Teilnehmenden erkennen ihre Gefühle füreinander... R
1. Kapitel 1: Big Trouble in Shinjuku

Hallo Leutz. Foxi-kun hier. Das ist meine Lieblingsdigimonlovestory und deshalb will ich sie euch nicht vorenthalten.  
  
Disclaimer: Ich nix besitzen Digimon. Ich nix kriegen Geld dafür.  
  
"text" = gesprochen text = gedacht ### = Ortswechsel  
  
Tja was bleibt mir noch zu sagen... Viel Vergnügen mit dem ersten Kapitel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 1: Big trouble in Shinjuku  
  
Es war gegen Mitternacht. Der Stadtpark von Shinjuku lag im dunkeln und wurde nur vereinzelt vom silbrigen Licht des Mondes erhellt. Das Flüstern des Windes, der durch die Blätter strich war das einige Geräusch weit und breit. Doch das sollte sich bald ändern.  
  
Ein Schatten zischte durch die Nacht, sprang von Baum zu Baum und blieb schließlich auf einem vom Mondlicht erhellten Ast sitzten. Es war Renamon, die Digimonpartnerin von Rika Nanaki.  
  
Ihr Blick strich über den Park und als sie ein junges Menschenpaar verliebt durch den Park schlendern sah senkte sie deprimiert den Kopf. Ein kaum hörbares Schluchtzen entsprang ihrer Kehle und eine einsame Träne rann ihr über das Gesicht. Ja. Diese Träne war genau wie sie. Einsam und allein.  
  
###  
  
Ein blauhaariger Junge ging etwa zur selben Zeit in Shinjuku spazieren. Er konnte nicht schlafen und er hoffte das die kühle Nachtluft die Gedanken die ihn so quälten aus seinem Kopf tilgen würde. Mit gesenktem Kopf lief er ziellos durch die Straßen und Gassen bis er plötzlich stehen blieb und realisierte wo er hingelaufen war.  
  
Er stand vor einem großen Holztor, welches in eine dicke Steinmauer eingesetzt war. Diese Mauer umschloss ein Grundstück auf welchem ein traditionelles japanisches Haus stand. Der Junge konnte zwar nicht über die hohe Mauer sehen, aber das musste er auch gar nicht. Er war schon mehrmals hiergewesen. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit vor vielen Jahren als er mit seinen Freunden hier gewesen war um sich von einem anstrengenden Kampf gegen D-Reaper zu erholen, bevor sie sich erneut aufmachten gegen ihn zu kämpfen. (So. An alle die noch immer keinen Plan haben wer der Junge ist und vor allem wo er ist: Der Junge ist Lee Wong und er steht vor dem Grundstück der Familie Nanaki.)Er erinnerte sich wie er an dem kleinen Bach im Garten gesessen und über seine Gefühle nachgedacht hatte. Das nächste Bild was sich vor sein inneres Auge schob lies ihm die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Er sah sich noch immer am Bach sitzten als sie auf die Veranda trat und nach ihm rief.  
  
"Lee. Das Essen ist fertig. Komm, die anderen warten schon." Dieses wunderschöne weibliche Wesen war von damals bis heute der Traum seines Lebens gewesen. Nur wusste er das sie seine Zuneigung nicht erwiedern würde.  
  
Immernoch mit Tränen in den Augen wand sich Lee von der Tür ab, ging die Sträße entlang und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Renamon saß immer noch auf dem Ast im Park von Shinjuku und war noch in ihre traurigen Gedanken vertieft als sie plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl überkam.  
  
Ein Digimon hat sich materialisiert.  
  
Sie stand auf und wollte zum nächsten Baum springen, aber sie war noch so in Gedanken das sie mit dem rechten Fuß abrutschte und beinahe vom Baum gefallen wäre.  
  
Ich bin unvorsichtig. Ich muss meine Gefühle und Gedanken kontrollieren, ansonsten wird noch etwas schreckliches geschehen.  
  
"Disziplin", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst, "ich muss Disziplin bewahren. Wenn ich mich im Kampf ablenken lasse könnte das Rikas Tod bedeuten."  
  
Renamon atmete ein paar mal tief durch und machte sich dann ohne weitere Ausrutscher auf den Weg zu dem neu materialisierten Digimon.  
  
###  
  
Lee war immer noch unterwegs als sein D-Power anfing zu leuchten. Er nahm es vom Gürtel.  
  
"Ein wildes Digimon", flüsterte er.  
  
Unbewußt begann er zu rennen. Das D-Power wies ihm den Weg durch die Gassen. Nach einigen Minuten hörte er eine bekannte Stimme.  
  
"Lee. Hier lang."  
  
Es war Terriermon. Das kleine Digimon hockte auf einer niedrigen Mauer und als Lee an ihm vorbei rannte sprang es auf seinen Kopf.  
  
"Jetzt links", rief es.  
  
Lee bog um die nächste Ecke und da war das Digiwarpfeld. Lee zog seine Sonnenbrille auf und stürmte ohne langsamer zu werden in den dichten weißen Nebel. Der Nebel lichtete sich und Lee konnte das feindliche Digimon sehen. Es war etwa mannshoch, und komplett aus Metall. Lee richtete sein D-Power auf das Digimon und laß die Daten ab.  
  
Cyborgmon  
  
Androidendigimon  
  
Level:Ultra  
  
Typus: Virus  
  
Attacke: Eisenfaust  
  
2. Attacke: Donnerracketen  
  
Das Digimon beobachtete die beiden und hob die Arme. Lee warf sich nach rechts und riss Terriermon mit sich. Terriermon wollte sich schon beschweren, als das Digimon "Donnerraketen" brüllte und ein Schwarm von Raketen sich aus seinen Armen löste und dort durch die Luft zischte wo Lee und Terriermon vor fünf Sekunden noch gestanden hatten.  
  
Lee rappelte sich wieder auf und sah zu Terriermon.  
  
"Bist du bereit?"  
  
"JA."  
  
Lee zückte eine Digimonkarte und zog sie durch den Schlitz an seinem D- Power.  
  
"Digimodify... Digitation Plugin S"  
  
"Terriermon digitiert zuuuu Gargomon."  
  
Gargomon stellte sich vor seinen Tamer und begann auf das Cyborgmon zu feuern. Die Einschläge der Kugeln zogen sich quer über die Brustplatte des feindlichen Digimons und liesen dampfende Krater in dem ansonsten makellosen Metall zurück. Das Cyborgmon blieb unbeeindruckt stehen und Gargomon feuerte eine weitere Salve ab. Die Kugeln trafen den Kopf und rissen große Stücke aus dem Metallschädel des Gegners.  
  
Das Cyborgmon lachte nur böse und kam mit erhobenen Armen auf Gargomon zu.  
  
"Donnerraketen"  
  
Diesmal konnte Gargomon nicht ausweichen und wurde von den Raketen getroffen. Die Wucht der Explosion riss es vom Boden und warf es gegen eine Wand. Der Putz bröckelte und Gargomon blieb am Boden liegen.  
  
"GARGOMON", schrie Lee als das Cyborgmon nun auf ihn zu kam.  
  
Lee wollte wegrennen, aber seine Beine schlotterten vor Angst und er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
  
Tja Lee. Das wars dann wohl. Nun wirst du sterben. Ein toller Kerl bist du. Unfähig deinem Partner zu helfen und nun wirst du für deine Unfähigkeit bezahlen.  
  
Das Cyborgmon hatte Lee schon fast erreicht und hob schon die Arme zum Angriff als plötzlich ein gelber Blitz aus dem nichts erschien, in Cyborgmon einschlug und es zu Boden warf.  
  
Lee war immer noch starr vor Schreck. Er blickte sich um und da sah er seine Retterin. Renamon stand vor ihm.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir Lee? Bist du verletzt?"  
  
Renamon hat mich gerettet. Ich glaube es nicht.  
  
"Ja alles in Ordnung. Danke für deine Hilfe Renamon."  
  
Sie sah ihn an und Lee glaubte ein kleines Lächeln zu erkennen.  
  
"War doch selbstverständlich."  
  
Sie wand sich von Lee ab und Cyborgmon zu.  
  
"Diamantensturm"  
  
Die scharfen Diamantsplitter schossen mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf Cyborgmon zu und schlugen in es ein. Aber bis auf ein paar weitere Krater in der Brustplatte des Digimons richteten sie nicht viel Schaden an.  
  
Renamon sah erstaunt auf das Digimon.  
  
"Es ist verdammt stark."  
  
"Kein Problem Renamon."  
  
Rika war eingetroffen und zog ebenfalls das Digitation Plugin S durch ihr D- Power.  
  
"Renamon digitiert zuuu Kyuubimon."  
  
Das große Fuchsdigimon griff Cyborgmon an.  
  
"Neunköpfige Flamme"  
  
Aber auch diese ansonsten so mächtige Attacke schmolz nur etwas des Metalls der Brustplatte und des Kopfes.  
  
Kyuubimon griff weiter an.  
  
"Powerkugel"  
  
Das Cyborgmon wartete bis die blaue Flamme der Attacke es fast erreicht hatte und schlug dann mit seiner "Eisenfaust" zu.  
  
Die Attacke löste sich auf und Kyuubimon fiel zu Boden. Sie digitierte zu Renamon zurück, welche sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.  
  
"RENAMON", schrie Rika.  
  
"NEIN", schrie Lee.  
  
Gargomon war wieder zu sich gekommen, war aber ebenfalls verletzt. Die Raketen hatten seine rechte Kanone beschädigt.  
  
"Gargomon wir müssen Renamon helfen."  
  
"Ist gut."  
  
Gargomon rannte los und griff mit seiner verbliebenen Kanone an, verursachte allerdings wieder nur geringen Schaden.  
  
Cyborgmon ignorierte Gargomons Angriff und hob schon die Arme um Renamon zu töten.  
  
Lee zückte eine Karte. Aber anstelle einer normalen Option-Karte hatte er eine blaue Karte in der Hand.  
  
Er zog die Karte durch sein D-Power.  
  
"Digimodify... Matrixdigitation."  
  
"Gargomon Matrixdigitation zuuuuu Rapidmon."  
  
"Beeil dich sonst ist Renamon verloren."  
  
"Mach ich."  
  
Rapidmon benutzte seine Rapidracketen und durch den Aufschlag wurde Cyborgmon von der verletzten Renamon weggerissen.  
  
Rapidmon hob die Arme und zielte auf das Cyborgmon.  
  
"Rapidfeuer."  
  
Die beiden Granaten schlugen gleichzeitig in die Brustplatte des Cyborgmon ein und zerfetzten das was von ihr noch übrig war und die Detonationen drangen tief in das Innere des Digimons vor. Das Cyborgmon schrie auf und dann zerbarst es zu Datentrümmern.  
  
Rika und Lee waren beide zu Renamon gerannt. Rika half ihr in eine sitztende Position.  
  
"Alles ok mit dir?", fragte Rika besorgt.  
  
"Ja", Renamon wand sich von Rika an Lee und Terriermon, "danke Lee. Danke das du mich gerettet hast. Dir natürlich auch danke Terriermon.  
  
Lee lächelte sie an.  
  
"Das war ich dir schuldig. Aber ich hätte es auch so gemacht."  
  
Renamon stand auf.  
  
"Ich denke wir gehen bevor wir diese Verwüstung hier erklären müssen."  
  
Rika, Lee und Terriermon sahen sich um und verstanden sofort was Renamon gemeint hatte. Der Asphalt der Straße war an mehreren Stellen von fehlgeleiteten Raketen aufgerissen worden und die Wand gegen die Gargomon geworfen worden war lag in Trümmern.  
  
"Gute Idee. Gute Nacht Renamon. Gute Nacht Rika", rief Lee als Rika und Renamon gingen.  
  
Er blickte den beiden nach bis sie hinter einer Hausecke verschwunden waren und wand sich dann an Terriermon.  
  
"Gehn wir Heim."  
  
"Ok Lee."  
  
Terriermon sprang auf Lees Schulter und die beiden verliesen ebenfalls das Schlachtfeld.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soweit das erste Kapitel. Die eigentliche Lovestory beginnt im nächsten Kapitel. Ich muss da nur noch einige kleine Fehler ausbessern. Aber das dürfte nicht lange dauern. 


	2. Kapitel 2: Urlaub mit unerwarteten Folge...

Kapitel 2: Urlaub mit unerwarteten Folgen. Part 1: Die Anreise  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lee sehr früh auf. Da er noch keine Lust zum frühstücken hatte schaltete er den Computer ein und checkte seine E-Mails.  
  
"Oh, eine Mail von Jen. Woll ma sehn."  
  
Lee öffnete die Mail und las.  
  
Hi Lee,  
  
du weißt doch das ich nächste Woche Geburtstag habe. Mein Opa besitzt ein großes Ferienhaus in den Bergen und da wir ja jetzt Ferien haben hat er mir angeboten das ich mit ein paar Freunden dort Urlaub machen könnte. Da können wir dann auch toll feiern. Ich hab die anderen auch eingeladen.  
  
Ich habe mir überlegt Übermorgen loszufahren und ein oder zwei Wochen zu bleiben.  
  
Antworte bitte schnellstmöglich.  
  
Mfg Jen  
  
"Hey cool. Urlaub mit den anderen. Wird doch bestimmt toll, oder?"  
  
Lee erschrack und fasste sich ans Herz.  
  
"Wenn du mich als Tamer behalten willst, dann erschreck mich bloss nicht nochmal so oder ich krieg noch nen Herzinfarkt."  
  
Terriermon sah Lee an und grinste.  
  
"Mumantai (so richtig geschrieben?) Lee. Ich machs nicht wieder."  
  
Terriermon sprang Lee auf die Schulter.  
  
"Und was ist? Fahren wir mit?"  
  
"Klar. Ich freu mich schon drauf."  
  
Lee schrieb Jen das er und Terriermon mitfahren würden, schaltete den Computer ab und ging zusammen mit Terriermon frühstücken.  
  
  
  
Renamon kam etwa zur selben Zeit von einem ihrer nächtlichen Streifzüge wieder nach Hause. Leise schlich sie in Rikas Zimmer und legte sich auf ihre Matratze. Sie starrte noch einige Zeit an die Decke und schlief dann ein.  
  
Etwa um 11.30 Uhr wachte Rika auf. Sie blickte zu Renamon, die noch friedlich schlief. Rika stand leise auf und ging ins Arbeitszimmer und fuhr den Computer hoch. Auch sie hatte eine E-Mail von Jen erhalten. Rika las sie aufmerksam durch.  
  
Das kommt mir gerade recht. Ich könnte wirklich mal Urlaub vertragen und Renamon ist in letzter Zeit auch immer öfter so komisch. Sie ist wahrscheinlich auch urlaubsreif.  
  
Rika antwortete Jen das sie und Renamon mitkommen würden und ging dann Frühstück machen.  
  
Rika hatte gerade das Frühstück vorbereitet als Renamon in die Küche kam. Noch ziemlich verschlafen setzte sie sich an den Tisch und begann zusammen mit Rika das Frühstück.  
  
"Du Renamon, bevor ichs vergesse Jen hat uns eingeladen zusammen mit den anderen in den Bergen zwei Wochen Urlaub zu machen. Ich habe gesagt das wir mitkommen."  
  
"Gut. Ich glaube ein bisschen Ruhe und Entspannung würde uns guttun."  
  
Rika sah ihre Partnerin leicht verstutzt an.  
  
Das wundert mich jetzt aber. Ich hätte erwartet das sie so etwas ähnliches gesagt hätte wie wir könnten doch nicht alle gehen und die Stadt ohne Schutz zurücklassen.  
  
"Übermorgen gehts los."  
  
Renamon lächelte.  
  
"Gut. Ich freue mich schon."  
  
Jetzt war Rika wirklich baff.  
  
Renamon hat noch niemals gesagt das sie sich auf etwas freue und noch dazu dieses Lächeln. Irgendwie unheimlich.  
  
Die Beiden beendeten ihr Frühstück schweigend.  
  
Zwei Tage später machten sich Lee und Terriermon um 7.00 Uhr auf den Weg zum Bahnhof von Shinjuku. Zehn Minuten später waren sie angekommen. Takato, Gillmon und Jen warteten schon auf dem Bahnsteig.  
  
"Morgen ihr drei. Wie gehts?"  
  
"Uns gehts gut. Und dir?"  
  
"Mir auch."  
  
Lee stellt seine Koffer ab und sah auf die Bahnhofsuhr.  
  
"Der Zug kommt in fünf Minuten und Rika und Renamon sind immer noch nicht da."  
  
Auf Takatos Gesicht war ein leichtes Grinsen zu erkennen als er antwortete.  
  
"Deine Rika wird schon noch kommen."  
  
"Denk ich auch."  
  
Diese Antwort überraschte Takato.  
  
Normalerweise hätte ich jetzt erwartet das er rot werden oder zumindest verlegen gucken würde. Scheinbar hab ich mich da vertan und er ist doch nicht in Rika verknallt. Schade. Ich hätte mich gerne für die kleinen Sticheleien gerächt die er damals mit mir gemacht hat als ich mich nicht getraut habe Jen zu sagen das ich sie liebe.  
  
Eine Minute vor Abfahrt des Zuges kamen Rika und Renamon auf den Bahnsteig gespurtet.  
  
"Hi Leute. Sorry das wir so spät kommen. Ich hatte zu Hause was vergessen."  
  
Von wegen ich. Renamon hatte so lange gebraucht um ihr Fell glatt zu kämmen. Ständig hatte sie sich beschwert das hier und da noch einige Haare abstehen würden. So hab ich sie noch nie erlebt. Man könnte beinahe meinen sie hätte sich für jemanden schön gemacht. Aber für wen? Also ich glaube nicht das Renamon sich in Gillmon oder Terriermon verliebt hat. Aber in wen sonst? Na egal.  
  
Alle stiegen in den Zug und da es so früh am Morgen war hatten sie ein Abteil für sich. Rika und Jen wurden die Fensterplätze überlassen. Takato saß neben seiner Jen und neben ihm Gillmon. Neben Rika saß Renamon und neben ihr Lee. Terriermon hatte sich auf Lees Schoß gesetzt.  
  
"Du Jen, wie lange dauert die Fahrt den?", fragte Rika.  
  
"Hm, ungefähr 6 Stunden. Ich würde vorschlagen wir versuchen alle noch ne Runde zu schlafen.  
  
"Gute Idee. Ich bin nämlich noch hundemüde." Um diese Behauptung zu unterstreichen gähnte Rika herzhaft, zog die Beine an den Körper und schloss die Augen. Jen lehnte sich gegen Takato und beide schlossen die Augen. Gillmon und Terriermon hatten sich zusammengerollt und versuchten auch zu schlafen. Renamon hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen. Nur Lee saß noch wach im Abteil.  
  
Ob ich es schaffen werde ihr meine Gefühle zu offenbaren? Ich werde es zumindest versuchen. Aber was ist wenn sie meine Gefühle nicht erwiedert? Ich muss meinen Mut zusammennehmen und sie fragen. Ja das werde ich tun. Irgendwann...  
  
Lee gähnte und schloss die Augen.  
  
Alle schliefen die 6 Stunden durch und Jen wachte zuerst auf.  
  
"Nächste Haltestelle Kinshasa", drohnte eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Jen schüttelte Takato und er wachte auf.  
  
"Wasnlos?"  
  
"Mensch Takato du Schlafmütze aufwachen. An der nächsten Haltestelle müssen wir raus."  
  
Takato war sofort wach und zusammen mit Jen weckte er die anderen auf.  
  
Fünf Minuten später kam der Zug im Bahnhof von Kinshasa zu halten. Die 7 Freunde stiegen aus und schleppten ihre Koffer aus dem Bahnhofsgebäude.  
  
Kinshasa war ein kleines Bergdorf. Neben etwa einem dutzend Wohnhäuser gab es nur noch eine Artzpraxis und einen kleinen Laden.  
  
Takato stellte seine Koffer ab und blickte sich um.  
  
"So Jen. Wo ist den das Ferienhaus?"  
  
Jen deute in eine Richtung und als Takato sah wohin Jen zeigte musste er schlucken. Jen zeigte auf eine Waldlichtung oberhalb des Dorfes.  
  
"Wir müssen noch ne halbe Stunde laufen bis wir da sind."  
  
Takato sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. Jen zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
"Es lohnt sich. Glaub mir."  
  
Alle machten sich auf den Weg. Durch das verträumten kleinen Dorf und auf einem kleinen Pfad durch den dichten Wald. Nach einer halben Stunde lichtete sich der Wald und die Freunde traten auf eine Waldlichtung. Alle blickten sich erstaunt um und Jen lächelte in die Runde.  
  
"Ich hab doch gesagt das es sich lohnt."  
  
Mitten auf dieser Lichtung lag ein kleiner kristallklarer See und an diesem See stand ein großes Blockhaus und ein Stück entfernt am Waldrand eine Scheune. Auf der Lichtung verteilt standen einige Obstbäume und deren Blüten leuchteten in den verschiedensten Farben. Und auf der gesammten Lichtung wuchsen überall Blumen. Ein einziges buntes Blumenmeer.  
  
"Es ist wunderschön hier."  
  
Rika war ganz fasziniert von der Schönheit der Umgebung das sie den Jungen der auf die zukam nicht sah.  
  
"Hallo Rika. Lange nicht gesehen." Der Junge lächelte Rika freundlich an.  
  
Rika sah ihm ins Gesicht und Überraschung zeichnete sich auf dem ihren ab.  
  
Diese Stimme kenne ich doch. Und dieses Lächeln. Es ist das selbe Lächeln wie... Oh man. Er ist es. Er muss es sein.  
  
Rikas Herz begann vor Freude in ihrer Brust zu hüpfen als sie den Jungen erkannt hatte.  
  
"Ryo? Bist du's wirklich?"  
  
Der Junge lächelte sie erneut an und nickte. 


End file.
